


Uncovering the truth

by OnceuponaSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Police, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceuponaSwan/pseuds/OnceuponaSwan
Summary: What would happen if Emma Swan was in season 7?Emma Swan doesn't remember anything from her past couple years. When she's sent to Hyperion Heights to work on a case with a detective named Killian Rogers, something seems to be pulling her in. As she spends more time in Hyperion, she comes across people who remind her painfully of her past. Only, she can't quite put her finger on who she knows them.This will be my take on season 7 if we still had Emma and Captain Swan because I miss it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue! :)

Emma Swan let out a groan as she parked her car in front of Hyperion Heights police station. This part of town was rundown, and sure had better days back when. However, she would rather be anywhere but here, but her boss sent her on a case in Hyperion Heights. She’d be meeting her new partner today to sniff out one of Hyperion’s own detective.

Putting her hands in her leather jacket, she walks into the station. It’s quiet besides the rumble of a radio coming from somewhere within. She walks up to the man sitting at the front desk who he is currently stuffing his face with a donut. Typical, and also quite stereotypical.

“Excuse me, is the chief here?” Emma asks the man who promptly ignores her. Getting agitated, she repeats her question.

“Listen, are you one of those high-powered business daddy’s girls because we don’t have time to chase down the precious award-winning cat,” the man says.

Emma leans over, grabbing the man by the collar. “The name’s Detective Emma Swan, and I would like to talk to the chief right now.”

She lets him go and the man pauses to look at her, but is cut off by the sound of a deep, British voice. “I’ll get the chief for you, love.”

“Emma,” she tells him. 

“Right, Emma Swan,” the man nods his head at her. “Jefferson told me we were getting a new detective to help with a case. The name’s Killian Rogers.”

She shakes his outstretched hand. “Huh. You don’t hear a name like that all that often.”

“I guess that makes me one of a kind,” Killian smirks at her. 

Jefferson walks out into the lobby to greet Emma, and he ushers her to his office in the back of the precinct. Killian tags along with them, and Emma assumes he might be her partner while she’s here. “Please sit down, Ms. Swan.”

Killian stands behind Jefferson. It’s then that Emma notices the black glove on his hand. It must be a prosthetic, she concludes. “It’s nice to meet you, Chief.”

“Please, call me Jefferson. Well, I guess we’ll cut to the chase. Officer Rogers here will be your partner. He’s quite the eagle scout.”

“Or I just do my job well unlike most of these- “

Jefferson cuts Killian off. “As I was saying, we have a crime problem on this street, and we think one of our own may be behind some of the thievery and break-ins.”

Killian scoffs at that. “We don’t think, we know, and the sooner we bring Weaver down, the better.”

Emma listens as the men exchange information about this man Weaver. Apparently he’s one of the top detectives in the precinct. Jefferson dismisses her to get the rundown of the neighborhood. Just as Killian and her walk out of the office, a man around their age comes running into the station. His sights are on Killian.

“Officer Rogers,” the man greets him.

“Ah Henry, was it?”

Emma looks closely at this Henry. He seems familiar, but she can’t place where she’s seen him before. After all, she isn’t from around her. She lives in the heart of Seattle where the only men she sees are the business types with a lot of money. But that has never worked on her before. In fact, she can’t actually recall the last date she went on. It feels like it was forever again. As she looks at Killian, she’s hit with a lingering feeling that she doesn’t understand. He’s looking at her, awaiting an answer from her that she doesn’t even know the question to.

“Can you repeat that? Sorry it was a drive here,” she lies.

Henry tells her the story of how he went out of Roni’s earlier in the day to return with a flat tire, but it looks as if it was tampered. He thinks a woman named Victoria may have something to do with it.

“Bad break up?” she guesses.

Killian puts his hand against the scruff on his chin, appearing annoyed. “Swan, can we talk over there?”

She follows him to a corner out of earshot of Henry. “What’s up?” she asks.

“Are you sure you’re okay because Henry’s explained a couple times that he has no connections to Victoria. Just that her granddaughter believes him to be her father.”

“Oh,” Emma says. “Kids who grow up without a parent tend to believe in silly things.” At least the little girl had a mother and a slew of family members. Emma grew up alone on the streets, an orphan who nobody wanted. Still, years later, a woman who nobody wanted. Emma was thirty-three, and she’s still as alone as she was when she was three hours old. Which was the age they found her on the side of the road. The memories become too much for her, and Emma shakes out of them, returning to Henry.

“Listen, Mr. Mills, we’ll do what we can to figure out who tampered with your car. However, what were you doing at the bar in the middle of the day?”

“I don’t think that’s our business, Swan,” Killian looks over at her.

Henry holds his hand up to them. “No, it’s okay. I have a part-time job there now. Helping Roni with the place.”

Emma brings out the small notepad she keeps with her. “I guess that’s as good of a place to start as any.”

They direct Henry to a cab for the time being until they get a lead in his case. Emma sighs to herself. Back in downtown Seattle, she was actually doing important police work. Now she’s hunting down someone who released some air in some tires. She can hardly believe her luck of late. Killian opens the door for her, and they walk in silence to the bar Roni’s down the street from the station. 

Emma has to squint when she walks into the dive bar. It’s only four in the afternoon, but the bar looks as if it’s nighttime with the lowlights. There are two loners sitting at the bar with a bartender behind the bar. The woman has short, curly brown hair and is wearing a jean jacket. The woman turns around to greet Emma and Killian. Her and Killian are on a first name basis, and she can’t help the ping of jealousy she feels with how freely Roni flirts with him. He takes a seat at the bar.

“This is my new partner, Emma Swan. Emma, this is Roni. She owns the place,” Killian makes the introduction to the two women.

“Nice to meet ya, Emma. Can I get you two anything?”

Emma narrows her eyes at Roni. “We’re on duty.”

Killian rests his elbows on the bars, raising his eyebrows at Roni. He’s clearly annoyed by Emma’s go-get-them attitude, but the sooner she figures out this case, the sooner she cracks Weaver, and the sooner she can get out of this neighborhood. She jots down some basic information Roni supplies her with. Victoria Belfry is some hot-shot business woman in town looking to revamp the neighborhood. Emma doesn’t find that to be such a bad idea with the condition of the town.

Slamming her notebook closed, she thanks Roni for the information. “Let’s go visit, Belfry,” Emma tells Killian.

He reaches her, gripping her lightly on the elbow. “Listen, Victoria Belfry isn’t the friendliest person ever.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not here to make friends.”

Killian scratches his ear in a nervous tick. “Let me handle her, love.”

Emma gestures for him to lead the way. “Then after you, Officer Rogers.”

“Oh, and love?”

“Yes?” Emma stops in her tracks.

He gives her mischievous smile. “It’s Detective Rogers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist writing another chapter before midterm week! Any typos are totally on me as I don't edit. Comments are always welcomed xoxo

Walking into Victoria Belfry’s skyscraper office, Emma observes all the harried people rushing around. All dressed as if there’s a gala later on. Killian walks up to the secretary’s desk with little hesitation. She can’t help but admire how well he pulls off a uniform. Not that she thinks of her new partner in that way. This is a purely platonic work relationship. Nothing more could ever come out of this. Especially since she’s leaving in a mere month or so. She doesn’t plan to stay for an extended period of time. Catch the criminal, and then she’s out. 

The young woman at the counter scowls at Killian and Emma, insiting that they need to make an appointment to see Ms. Belfry. Emma, no taking no for an answer, leans against the counter. “We don’t need an appointment. We’re with the Hyperion Heights PD.”

“I know that,” the secretary, Ivy snaps. “Officer Rogers and I know each other. He helped find Lucy from her insane mother.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Well, if we’re done here, we’re going to be barging into her office. Unless you want to make nice and warn your boss we’re coming to question here.”

Ivy’s eyebrows rise up in curiosity. “Why would you need to question my mother?”

Killian takes the lead in answering her. “Mr. Henry Mills put in a complaint that his car has been tampered with. Since he doesn’t know very many people in this side of town, the suspect list isn’t all that massive. Now, go ahead and tell your mother we’ll be right in.”

With slight reluctance, Ivy scurries off to warn her mother of their arrival. When she gets back, she tells Killian and Emma they can go into her office. As soon as they get into the room, Emma makes eye contact with the older woman. She seems as if there’s not one speck of imperfection on the woman. Almost like she’s a fairytale character. However, her eyes are cold and her posture even colder. Emma can vaguely recall a time when she met a woman fairly close to this Victoria Belfry. But for the life of her, she has no idea who the woman was.

“My daughter says you’re here to question me about Henry Mills. No need officers, as I have been in my office all day. Ivy can attest to that,” Victoria sits down in her seat, hands folded on her desk like she’s about to scold Killian and Emma.

Emma rolls her eyes. “Yeah, the only witness being your daughter isn’t at all suspicious. Now, where were you this morning. And answer honestly; I can tell when someone is lying.”

“Ah. Like a super power, Officer-“

“Detective Emma Swan,” she finishes for her. “Now, stop evading the question and tell me where you were between the hours of eleven and three when Henry Mills was attending to his shift at Roni’s.”

Victoria presses her lips together. “Detective Rogers, I’m sure you told your lovely partner here that I have never been a nuisance to the neighborhood, and why would I do something as petty as what you’re accusing me of?”

Killian scratches behind his ear. “It’s police protocol, Ms. Belfry. Please answer Detective Swan’s question, and we can be on our way, and you can get back to running your business.”

Emma looks sideways at Killian. Could Victoria have him wrapped around her finger. She presses Victoria to answer, but just like her last answer, she says no more. Emma can tell she’s lying, but without any evidence, her super power doesn’t matter. 

Five minutes later, they walk out of her office. “I can tell she’s lying.”

“There’s no proof, and even if there was proof, it wouldn’t matter. Victoria Belfry is too powerful in Hyperion Heights. She would just get her lawyers to wave any charges we give to her,” Killian says with a defeated sigh. Emma can tell that he’s frustrated with the game of politics, but lucky for him, he hasn’t met her yet. She never backs down from a challenge, and Killian doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would either.  
“Then we find proof,” Emma mummers. “There’s always proof when someone’s guilty.”

“Until then, we can go home for the day. Where are you staying, Swan?”

She stops short outside of the station. She can’t believe she didn’t think of having a place to stay while she was here. “I-uh-thought I could crash at the local hotel while I’m here.”

“The only hotel is about a half hour drive from here, and it isn’t the safest place around. I have an extra room you can stay in for the time being,” he offers.

Emma holds her hand up. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Rogers.”

“Why not? I’m clean and I don’t listen to the TV too loudly.”

“Because we work together. I have a firm belief that work and pleasure should never mix, even if it’s not exactly that kind of pleasure,” she clarifies.

Killian rakes his hand through his dark, thick hair. “It would be free of charge, Swan. The only thing I’d ask of you is to clean after yourself and help out with groceries. I really don’t want you staying in that hotel. And before you can yell at me because you think I’m underlying your independence, I really wouldn’t be put out by having you stay with me. We could get to know each other, since we’ll be working closely.”  
She really should say no, but there’s something about this man that seems safe and like home. So against her better judgment, Emma agrees to stay with him until she can go back home. She follows him back to his house in her bug, hauling her suitcase out of the trunk. The condo complex is nice, but not as flashy as some of the Seattle condos she’s seen. He offers to take her suitcase, and she lets him. From what she knows of him, he would carry it even if she disagreed.

“Nice place you have here,” she looks around the apartment to find it’s sparsely decorated. As if he’s been on the move and not able to find a home yet. She knows the feeling well.

“Thanks, love. Here’s your room. We’ll have to share the bathroom, but I don’t think that’ll be much of an issue,” he sets her suitcase on the queen size bed.

He leaves for her to get settled. Looking around her room, the painting on the wall catches her eyes. Moving towards it, she recognizes the painting of what appears to be the Jolly Roger from Peter Pan. She’ll have to ask him about it later. Sitting down on the bed, she removes her boots, arching her feet to stretch them out. She pulls out her phone to see no missed calls or texts. Of course not, because when you’re an orphan, there’s not many people who reach out to you. Leaning against the headboard, she turns on the small TV situated across the room. Reruns of “Friends” is on, and she needs something light to get her mind off of, well life.

She closes her eyes for a few minutes and is awaken by a knock at her door. Opening it, she sees Killian, no longer dressed in his uniform. Instead, he’s in a pair of dark pants and a hoodie with Hyperion Heights PD written across from it. She looks into his blue eyes, momentarily forgetting her strict “no dating coworkers” mantra.

“I was just wondering if you were hungry. I was going to order pizza,” he says.

She nods her head, suddenly feeling shy. “I could never refuse the offer of pizza, but let me get it since-“

Killian holds his hand up to her. “I’ve got it, love. What do you like on yours?”

“Just cheese,” she tells him and he smiles at that, telling her that’s exactly what he likes as well. She feels an unknown feeling stirring in her stomach. Something about this man makes her want to reach out and have him hold her. To assure her that everything will be okay. That she will find happiness one day, but she resists.

She makes her way into the kitchen a few minutes later. Killian is sitting at the table with a book in his hand. She peers around him, noticing that it’s the classic “Peter Pan” story she read as a child. Sitting across from him, she asks, “so you’re a fan of Peter Pan?”

“More like Captain Hook,” he sets the book down with a smile on his face.  
“Really? The villain of the story?” Emma scrunches her nose at him.

“He’s misunderstood. Maybe he just needed someone to remind him that he wasn’t alone, and that he was capable of change,” he retorts.

Emma smirks at that. “Too bad he never got his happy ending then.”

“Aye,” Killian nods. “Bloody Peter Pan did.”

She holds her hand up at that. “Wait, wait. Now you’re telling me that you hate Peter Pan, the protagonist of the novel. You, Killian Jones, are a mad man.”

“Come now, Swan. The boy didn’t take responsibility for his actions. Instead of facing his issues, he chose to stay a lad for the rest of his life,” he counterpoints.   
She shrugs her shoulders. “Sometimes when you’re a lost little kid, that doesn’t sound like the worst thing. Especially when he had a band of lost boys who accepted him and treated him like they’re family.”

“Just who are you, Swan?”

She gives him a sad smile. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Aye,” he nods, “perhaps I would.”

Their startled from their conversation by the loud knock on the door. Killian excuses himself to pay for the pizza. He sets it down and returns with plates and napkins. He offers Emma a beer, which she gratefully accepts. Alcohol is exactly what she needs after a day like today. They eat in comfortable silence, Killian joking with her when she admits she hates the crust of the pizza. To which he reaches over to her plate and eats her uneaten crust. She scrunches her nose at him.

“Do you have rabies, Swan?”  
She shakes her head. “No, but that’s still pretty gross.”

At the end of the meal, once the pizza is eaten and two cans of beers each have been drunk, Emma helps Killian clean up the kitchen. She thanks him for the pizza before heading into her room to settle into bed. It’s still early, but she can pass time with Netflix. Once her pj’s are on, she snuggles into the plush pillows and sheets. She swears they smell of rum and the ocean.

Hours later, she shuts down her laptop and settles into a restless slumber. Her dreams consist of a little boy knocking at her door, telling her she’s the Savior of a town named Storybrooke. From there, her dreams get even weirder as she sees herself entwined with a man who looks like Killian, but has a hook as her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story! I have been swamped with school, but winter break starts in 2.5 weeks, so hopefully my writing will resume. Hope you enjoy!

Emma has never been too keen on Halloween. She wakes up, one week after moving in with Killian and no closer to taking down Victoria. Shuffling into the kitchen, she groans when she notices the time. She has to be at the station in less than an hour. That hardly gives her any time to get ready. Her phone vibrates with a text from Killian, advising her to wear something resembling a costume to work.

She enters the station wearing her normal red leather jacket and jeans. She refuses to dress up and has since she was a little girl. Her foster parents never made an effort to take her trick-or-treating, so she had no reason to pretend to be in the holiday spirit. When she sees Killian, she nearly spits out her coffee. 

He’s dressed in all black with a hook protruding from his right hand where his prosthetic usually is. Covering her mouth to smuggle the laughter threatening to escape, he narrows his eyes at her lack of costume.

“You didn’t get my text, Swan?”

She bites her lower lip. “I did, but I don’t do the whole Halloween thing.”

“But don’t you miss reveling in the nostalgia that it brings to when you were a young lass?” he asks her.

“Never dressed up as a kid, so I wouldn’t know that feeling. Anyway,” she evades anymore lingering questions in regards to her past. “What are we up to today, boss?”

He walks over to her and out the door. “Today we’re doing some paperwork.”

“Paperwork?” she groans. She thought coming to Hyperion would give her more hands-on assignments. She did paperwork in Seattle; that wasn’t a part of the bargain she made with her boss at home. Plus, they wouldn’t be getting Victoria any closer to jail time if they were dwindling away in the office doing paperwork. That could wait until she was safely outside of Hyperion and back in her world. In her own apartment where she didn’t share it with a man she was mildly attracted too.

Living with Killian has been great. They get along well enough, and he mostly keeps to himself when they’re home together. Since they’re partners at the station, they work the same hours. Unless he’s doing over-time, and she’s not needed for the task. However, there are instances where he’ll walk into the kitchen when she’s having a snack in nothing but sweat pants. And sometimes her eyes will linger where they’re not supposed to. They’re friends and coworkers, so her lusting can only be that-lusting. There’s also the whole no dating period she’s going through at the moment anyway.

After lunch, she gets tired of sitting in the station, and she tells Killian she’s going to do a stake-out. Trick-or-treating is in full swing by the time she makes her way near Roni’s bar. It’s there she runs into Henry who is finishing his shift at the bar.

“Hi Detective Swan,” he waves to her from across the street.

“Mr. Mills,” she greets.

He makes his way over to her. “Please, call me Henry. Mr. Mills makes me seem like I’m 60 and not 30.”

“Has Victoria been giving you anymore trouble?” she asks him.

Shaking his head, his face lights up when a little girl comes running toward him with an annoyed looking woman in tow. He greets the little girl as Lucy and ignores the woman she’s with. Upon closer inspection, Emma recognizes the woman as Victoria Belfry’s daughter, Ivy. Ivy glares at both Emma and Henry, and Emma starts to back up. She should be going anyway, but Henry stops her.

“Lucy, this is Detective Swan.”

Lucy smiles up at her. “It’s her! It’s the mother from the story book. Your story book,” she clarifies.

Emma arches an eyebrow at Henry who explains to Lucy that she needs to quit with the story book thing. She makes a mental note to ask Killian if he knows what that’s about. Emma compliments Lucy’s costume. She went as a skull. This time when Emma backs away, Henry lets her. Walking further down the street she gazes at Belfry Towers. Inching closer she sees something flashing from the top level of the building. As she gets closer, the security guards stop her from entering the building. She flashes her badge, but is shooed away.

Returning to the station, she nearly mows down every child in a costume she’s so enraged. Victoria shouldn’t have that much power to turn away a detective. Or any police force for that matter. 

“Swan, a moment?” Killian grabs her arm before she can return back to her office. She sees the grim look on his face that she knows she placed there. “What the hell were you doing with Henry Mills? We got a call from Victoria saying we’re not doing our jobs of being objective. Especially due to the fact he’s not supposed to be around Lucy.”

“I ran into him at Roni’s. It’s not like I’m explicitly stating that I’m team Henry. I don’t have banners and signs showing my support for the man” she argues.

Killian rakes his hand through his hair. “For the rest of the week, you’re staying at the office.”

“Are you punishing me?” her voice gets louder. “You have absolutely no authority-“

“No, but your boss does who told me to do what I pleased while you are in my hands.”

Scoffing, she rolls her eyes. “Right. Whatever.”

The rest of the day, Emma avoids Killian like the plague. When she gets back to his apartment, she locks herself in her room before realizing she didn’t eat dinner yet. She’ll have to face him sooner or later. Might as well be now. She’s surprised to see him just walking through the front door with a greasy brown bag in his hand. He doesn’t bother with pleasantries. Hardly even looks at her even. Pulling out a hamburger and fries, she eyes the bag closely to see more contents in it. It’s then that he slides a white box over to her. She lifts the lid, surprised to see a grilled cheese and onion rings inside of it.

“You didn’t have to,” she mumbles to him.

“Aye,” he sits down at the table, “but I figured you’d be hungry after today.”

She sits down across from him, accepting this as their form of surrender. Even though she should be the one offering it instead of him. She thanks him before biting into her sandwich. She has to resist the urge to moan as she takes a bit. It tastes better than usual. Although, grilled cheese usually does when she’s had a particularly bad day.

“I’m sorry about what happened at work, Swan, but there are procedures set in place,” he takes a bit from his burger.

Holding her hand up, she doesn’t let him continue. “I should be apologizing to you. What I did was wrong, and I won’t let something like that happen again. I’ll try my best to withhold my desire to lock up sketchy bitches.”

Killian smirks at her and they continue to eat their dinner in respectful silence. By the time the table is cleared, he suggests they watch a scary movie before the Halloween season is officially put to rest tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is an AU, the Eloise Gardner storyline is going to play out differently. Oh, and things are starting to heat up between the cursed couple. :) Sorry I've sucked at updating; officially on winter break!

Emma walks into Killian’s office the next day with a large coffee in hand. She slides it over to him and he accepts it with a nod. His eyes scan the pages of a file frantically. Curious, Emma walks over to his side of the desk to see what’s troubling him. For the short time she’s known Killian Jones, he’s never been quite so invested in a case. Nor has she seen such a troubled look on his face as the one he wears now.

“Something troubling you, Jones?” She crosses her arms over her chest, leaning against the desk beside him.

He finally looks up to see her standing next to him. Raking a hand through his hair, he mumbles a curse. “This case. A woman has been missing for the past 7 years. Her name is Eloise Gardner. There’s not much information about her besides the fact that she’s missing, and I think I know who might be responsible.”

“Woah,” Emma holds her hands up to him. “Slow down there. If you think you know who the suspect is, bring him in for questioning. For all we know, this woman could be dead. You need to bring this guy in. Like now.”

Killian rests his elbows on the desk. “I’ll need some backup. This guy’s dangerous. He’s been picked up a few times over the years.”

“I’ll come.”

He shakes his head with a slight laugh. “I know you’re strong, Swan, but this man is a madman. We’ve just never found enough evidence to lock him up for good. Maybe this time we can and the streets if Hyperion Heights might be a bit safer. I want you to stay safe.”

She lifts an eyebrow at him. “Hmm. Sounds like you care.”

He shrugs. “Maybe I do, Swan.” He gets up from his seat, shrugging on his black leather jacket as he shoves his gun and teaser through his upholster on his belt. 

“I’m coming with you,” she follows him out of the office, grabbing her gun as she walks past her temporary desk.

“I told you-“

She cuts him. “Maybe I care about you too, Jones, and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’m coming with you, and you can’t do anything about it. I will also kick someone’s ass if they come anywhere near you.”

“Likewise, love,” he ushers her out of the station and into his undercover car. “We might have to do some staking out before we can bring him in. Follow him, figure him out a little.”  
By the second hour of the stake out, Emma and Killian have divulged the littlest of details to one another. It turns out Killian is a sucker for romance movies, but Emma swore to secrecy that the information he gave her would not leave the car. The man whom Killian suspects has been out in his front yard sun tanning. In the beginning of November.

“This guy isn’t going to murder someone in broad daylight,” Emma takes a bit from her bagel as she continues watching the man in question. He has tattoos all along his arms and legs. His bald head glints against the sun that is slowly leaving for the day. “We should follow him at night, but not today. Tomorrow. We’re both tired and on edge; we can’t think straight right now. We need to be ready.”

“Aye, love. We’ll take tomorrow morning off and go into the station in the afternoon. Follow him once the sun sets,” Killian starts the engine and they head back home.

Once inside the apartment, things feel tense between them. Emma can’t deny the fact that Killian is attractive, and she’s pretty positive that he thinks she is too. Neither of them will admit it, of course. They’re equally as stubborn. A match made in Heaven really.

Emma’s getting ready to shut off her lights to sleep when she hears Killian’s bedroom door open. Peeking her head out of her own room, she catches sight of Killian with his gun in his hand. A normal person doesn’t still wear jeans and a jacket at close to midnight. In fact, Emma definitely does not trust someone who doesn’t put on their pj’s right after they get home from work.

“Caught you red-handed,” Emma calls out.

She sees him stiffen before he slowly turns around. He shrugs slightly, scratching right behind his ear. Emma’s noticed the tick he does when he’s nervous. He’s been caught and could it be he’s a bit intimidated by her? “Swan, what are you doing up?”

Leaning against the door way, she raises her eyebrows at him. “I guess I could ask the same of you, Detective Jones. Tell me,” she goes over to him. “What are you doing with your gun at a quarter to midnight?”

“Ah,” he scratches his ear again. “Sometimes I do checks before I go to bed, and I bring my gun. What’s with the second degree?”

“BS,” Emma’s so close to him now she can actually see the depths of his blue eyes. “You’re tracking him down, aren’t you?”

He swallows. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She slides her hands up his arms, surprising both of them by the touch. Emma hates that she has to reduce herself to seducing Killian to get him to talk. “I think you do,” she whispers against his ear. She can feel his shiver as she takes his ear slightly into her mouth. “Where were you going, Jones?”

“Fine,” Emma steps away from him. “I was, but I don’t want you near him, Swan, and I meant it.”

“I’m a big girl, and if I feel threatened in anyway, I’ll back off. But we are in this together!” She’s losing her temper, but she needs him to wrap his head around the fact that she’s capable of knowing when it’s dangerous. 

He slumps against the wall behind him. “Tomorrow night.”

She nods her head in agreement. “Tomorrow night it is, and I swear, if I hear you sneaking out of this apartment, you are dead.”

“Is that a threat, Swan? Because I don’t think you want me dead,” he steps closer to her this time. “In fact, the feel of my ear in your mouth said otherwise.”

With that, he goes into his bedroom, slamming the door shut and leaving Emma in stunned silence. She may have used her physical attraction against him, but she’s putty in his hands at the tone of his voice he used.

If there’s one thing Emma knows, it’s that she is so screwed.


End file.
